<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【普梅】神眷 by calculus_lagay</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713816">【普梅】神眷</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus_lagay/pseuds/calculus_lagay'>calculus_lagay</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - Russian 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:26:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713816</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/calculus_lagay/pseuds/calculus_lagay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>站街/抹布文，有路人真枪实弹3p，高速列车黄色文学，不是在日熊，就是在日熊的路上。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dmitry Medvedev/Vladimir Putin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【普梅】神眷</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>真是的……他们说的那个地方究竟在哪里啊？<br/>德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫在一条绝对是第一次见面的小路上自己摸索着。<br/>本来今天他们办公室的人说好了要一起去喝酒来着，据说还尽力请到了总统先生。<br/>德米特里是很想去的，但是他刚当上总统办公厅第一副主任时间不长，要做的东西实在是太多了。他一直都自诩为一个很严谨、很敬业的人，做大学教授的时候是这样，从政之后依然是这样。<br/>这就是他宁可要错过同事们一起去酒吧的车，也要在办公室里坐到现在这个时间的原因。<br/>天都已经黑了。<br/>德米特里在路口左顾右盼。<br/>说来惭愧，德米特里分辨方向的能力并不是特别强，简单说，他是个路痴。<br/>不过德米特里一直不肯承认这件事情，并且总是宣称他虽然不太记得路，但是看得懂地图。<br/>然而现在的情况就是，这里根本没有地图可以给他看。面前是一段平的不能再平的路，在他眼里只有上下左右，没有东南西北。<br/>更要命的是，要知道，同一条路的白天和黑天，对于一个路痴来说，是完全不一样的。<br/>德米特里现在正处于这种情况之中。<br/>由于天黑，白天抬眼可见的各式地标都已经隐没在黑暗之中，德米特里能看见的，就是路边无论走多远都是一模一样的路灯，和树，重重复复来来回回的树。<br/>在来回试探了很多次但是依然没有找到正确的方向之后，虽然很不想承认，但是德米特里还是不得不承认，他迷路了。<br/>这条路无论往前走还是朝后看，都是一模一样的。德米特里保证，如果他在这个路口再站一段时间的话，他就会彻底忘记自己是从哪个方向来的。<br/>只能硬着头皮走了。<br/>选定了一个方向，德米特里强迫自己忘掉其他的事情，一个劲儿地朝前走着。自己总不可能直接冲到郊区去吧？就算真的到了郊区，也会找到那么一两家好心的人家愿意收留自己过夜的。<br/>至于总统先生……总统先生的吸引力很大，找个地方歇一下的吸引力更大，毕竟他的皮鞋都已经开始有点磨脚了。<br/>所以没问题，直接走就可以了。<br/> <br/>不知道自己究竟走了多远，一片漆黑的天色和标志物的缺乏使得他无法分辨自己的位置，不过德米特里感觉自己的腿已经开始酸了。<br/>皮鞋到底还是不适合长途跋涉的。<br/>但是德米特里觉得自己好像看到了希望。<br/>这条路的前面有着显眼的灯光。不是零星的一点两点，而是成片的、绵延在整条街上的灯光。<br/>自己是终于找对了地方了吗？德米特里有一瞬间的高兴，觉得自己可以在同事面前摆脱路痴的名头了。<br/>看！他也不是完全分不清东南西北的！他还是能自己找到目的地！<br/>但是德米特里很快就发现了不对劲儿的地方。<br/>这好像不是什么他应该来的地方。<br/>德米特里站在这条街最开头的路口，望向一直延伸的、不知尽头在何处这一条路。<br/>目之所及的地方，都是被各式彩灯包裹的橱窗。橱窗里面站着、坐着或者是躺着衣着暴露的年轻女郎，正在朝着所有路过的人搔首弄姿。<br/>街上所有的灯柱、电线杆子甚至是垃圾桶旁边，也都站着一两个姑娘，脚上的高跟鞋颜色鲜艳，带着哒哒的响声踩碎一片夜色。<br/>街上人群熙攘。揽客声，姑娘娇俏的笑声，呼喊声，为了抢生意而相互厮打的叫骂声在这里响成一团，和炫目耀眼的灯光合成一伙，冲击着德米特里的精神。<br/>街上到处都是看起来不是喝醉了就是磕嗨了的男人，东倒西歪地不好好走自己脚底下的路，把手朝着姑娘的胸脯伸过去倒是蛮勤快的。<br/>西装革履的德米特里就杵在这儿，像是某个光怪陆离的世界中格格不入的客人。<br/> <br/>是这里。<br/>说真的，德米特里不是没听说过这个地方的。<br/>他早就知道在莫斯科这个自大的繁华都市的某一角，有着这么一个不可告人，并且每一个莫斯科人都不愿意承认的地方。<br/>这是整个莫斯科的妓院，是这个城市最令人感到羞耻的地方。<br/>这个地方以最慷慨也最肮脏的形式接纳了无数来自捷克、乌克兰甚至是俄罗斯的姑娘，驱动着她们出卖自己的肉体，出卖自己的灵魂，出卖自己剩余的生命。<br/>可怜，可悲，但又不得不。<br/>失败的国家把她们推向了这里，作为一个个零散的人，她们又能做什么呢？<br/>一切不过是顺其自然而已。<br/> <br/>面对着向他招手的繁华淫乱，德米特里只是摇了摇头，就转过了身。<br/>这对于他并没有什么额外的诱惑力，对于他来说，自己仅有的可能和这个地方产生关系的时候，大概就是把它端掉的那一天。<br/>别无其它。<br/>看来自己还是走错路了，回到上一个路口接着摸索去吧。<br/>然而现实没有给他机会。<br/> <br/>就在他转身的一瞬间，一只有力的手按住了他的肩膀。<br/>德米特里一惊，条件反射似地转过了身，结果就是两只肩膀都被抓住了。<br/>“哟，不差啊。”眼前高大的男人留着过肩的长发，浅色的头发在远处的灯光映照下反射着烦人的光，迷蒙的双眼显然是喝过了酒，“多少钱，说吧？”<br/> <br/>“什么——”德米特里一下子没有反应过来。但在他反应过来之后，就迅速地涨红了脸。<br/>一半出于难为情，另一半出于愤怒。<br/>这是什么，他被误认为是从事某种……某种特殊行业的男性了吗？！<br/> <br/>俄罗斯是传统的东正教国家。在这里，同性恋是一种人人都知道他们存在，但是人人都不能提及的群体。<br/>房间中的大象。<br/> <br/>色情行业总是在这种没必要的事情上显得尤为的贴心。在用肉体为客人提供服务的人群中，不仅有出卖身体给男性的女性和出卖身体给女性的男性，也有目标是男人的小伙子，和目标是女人的姑娘。<br/>还真是他娘的做到了自由组合。<br/>德米特里很明显地是被眼前的醉鬼当成了这种职业。<br/>“我不是——！”德米特里伸手去掰落在自己肩膀上的那只手，却反倒被对方抓住，直接拉到了怀里。<br/>“不是干这个活儿的？你是对女的来着？”醉鬼的嘴里瞎胡掰扯着些什么德米特里听不见也不想听见的话，只是他正摸着自己腰上的软肉的那只手实在是太讨人厌，“没事，多给你钱，多给还不行吗？”<br/> <br/>“你干什么——”德米特里用力地摆动着双肩，试图挣脱恼人的桎梏。但是对方比他高出太多了，浪迹街头的身板子也比他这个坐惯了办公室的人强不少。德米特里的挣脱计划显然是失败了。<br/>“看啊！”醉鬼揪住了德米特里的领带。那是他很喜欢的领带，浅蓝的底色上游动着深蓝的小鱼，现在却被一个不明不白的人揪在手里，像是牵着狗一样拉扯着他的脖子，“哥们儿，看我搞到了好东西啊。”<br/> <br/>世界上没有比走夜路遇到一个想要猥亵你的王八蛋更可怕的事情了。如果有，那就是遇到了两个。如果还有，那就是这两个王八蛋好巧不巧他娘的还是一伙儿的。<br/>德米特里感到自己的双腿正在没出息地颤抖。他想要阻止它们的行为，但是很可惜，他的腿拒绝了德米特里的提议。<br/> <br/>“唔哦——挺好看的。”被呼唤的人转过身来，吹了声口哨，盯着他的同伙已经擒在手里的可怜猎物。<br/>这个男人更高。如果说刚刚那个醉鬼从身高来看还是个踢足球的料子，刚来的这个大高个可能就得去打篮球了。他叼着烟，烟雾混合着低沉的话语从一边儿的嘴角漏出来，“你跟他谈好价钱了？”<br/>“谈好了！”醉鬼摇晃了两下脑袋，露出一个不阴不阳的笑，“他说……他说他要两千块呢！”<br/> <br/>什么时候的事情！他可没说过！<br/>德米特里觉得自己的命运正在朝着不太好的方向发展，加倍地想要把自己的领带从那个杀千刀的醉鬼手里拉出来。<br/>但就奇了怪了。一般喝醉的人不都应该浑身瘫软吗？为什么这个人力气这么大！德米特里都把自己心爱的领带拽的变了形了，都没能拽出来。<br/>该死！德米特里很少气急败坏，但他现在真的控制不住自己了。<br/> <br/>“看起来没谈拢啊。”高个儿垂着眼看了一眼德米特里，伸出手掐住了他的脸。宽大的手掌包住了德米特里的整个下巴，有力的五指和掌跟捏得德米特里颧骨生疼，脸颊发痛，“再涨一千块怎么样？”<br/> <br/>德米特里的脑子里突然冒出来一个歪点子。<br/>反正自己也没办法通过物理方式挣脱这两个人了，是不是自己提出一个比较夸张的价格，他们就会因为超出预算而停止对自己动手动脚？<br/>德米特里记得财政部的那群人总是这么谈生意的。<br/>好主意。<br/>“五、五千！”德米特里从自己被掐着的嘴里吐出含糊不清的一句话。他最近又胖了点，脸上的肉被掐着的时候格外地对他说话这个动作不太配合。<br/> <br/>情急之下想出的数目虽然也不是什么特别多的钱，但是已经是刚刚这两个人讨论的钱数的两倍了，应该可以让他们放弃计划了吧？<br/>德米特里为自己的机智感到了一丝的小得意。<br/> <br/>“切，狮子大开口啊。”高个儿吐掉了嘴里的烟，烟头掉在地上，被高个儿的鞋底碾过，红色的火星闪烁了几下就消失了，“也行，也行吧。”<br/>什么？！<br/>就这么简单的同意了吗？！<br/>吃惊得过了头的德米特里很显然都还没来得及反应，就被两个高大的男人合伙摁在了地上。<br/>这下是真的完了。这是德米特里在被脱去他的西装外套之前的最后一个想法。<br/>他不得已地双膝着地，尽自己工资之所能购买的西装裤子现在摩擦在莫斯科郊外某一处不知名的水泥地上。即使有着布料的阻隔，德米特里依然感觉自己的腿上传来了一阵惊人的灼烧般的疼痛。<br/>说不定已经擦伤了。<br/>但现在不是管这么多的时候。<br/>就眼前这两个正在解开自己的皮带的男人来说，德米特里有比伤更值得担心的事情。<br/>反抗啊！跳起来打他的鼻子！德米特里催动自己的身体。<br/>然而没有任何用处。<br/>在极限的惊惧和生物保命的本能的双重压制下，德米特里手脚麻痹，身体僵直，甚至连眼球都无法转动。<br/>只有绝望在他的心里弥散开来。<br/> <br/>比被认作男妓而进行强迫交易更坏的事情，就是被认作男妓，然后在完全露天的情况下被强迫交易。<br/>这两个男人在德米特里看来都是相当完蛋的那一类：猴急，粗暴，完全不顾及别人的感受，要是他们上了某个姑娘的床，绝对会在前戏都没弄完的情况下就被姑娘一脚蹬下来。<br/>不，这根本就是没有前戏。<br/>德米特里被他们强迫着跪在地上，裤子褪到露出屁股的程度，内裤的边儿勒在他饱满白净的大腿上，留下诱人的红色痕迹。他心爱的领带被解下来，捆在他的手腕上，变成一个结实的结。<br/>“看哦，我手艺不错哦？”醉鬼祸害完德米特里的领带，还拽了拽，满意地评价着。<br/>“就他妈干些没用的。”高个儿骂道。<br/> <br/>“好圆的屁股——”醉鬼像是在身后端详着他，啧啧有声地点评。就在德米特里觉得人再恶心也不过于此的时候，醉鬼在他的屁股上亲了一下。<br/>呃！<br/>太恶心了！<br/>德米特里情不自禁地收紧自己的全身，想让自己的体积在夜色中看起来小一点。可惜没用，体重放在那里，再怎么缩也是一大团。<br/>“你他妈的就喜欢屁股。”站在德米特里脸前的高个儿捏着他的下巴，食指牢牢地卡在他的颌关节上，强迫他张开嘴。<br/> <br/>很痛。关节被强迫着滑动的感觉糟透了，更何况是下巴这种脆弱的关节。但德米特里不得不的顺着对方的意思去做。如此大的力道，他觉得这个高个儿随时能把自己的下巴捏到脱臼。<br/> <br/>“喂——行行好——”醉鬼的声音拉长着叫人不适应。他给了德米特里的屁股一巴掌，强迫他把腰塌下去，翘起屁股来。<br/>屈辱的动作。<br/>但德米特里无法选择，至少现在是这样。<br/> <br/>还没等德米特里从不得不跪伏的屈辱中挣扎出来的时候，面前的高个已经脱下了他的裤子，露出了本来不应该在室外的空气中正大光明地出现的东西。<br/>恶心。<br/>翻倍的恶心。<br/>德米特里歪着头想要回避男人的需求，就被已经鼓胀的性器戳中了脸颊。他闻到了令人作呕的味道。<br/>“舔。”简要的要求。<br/>无法反抗。<br/>德米特里的眼眶里全是眼泪。他的泪腺高速工作，眼眶因此生疼。<br/>他尝试着张开嘴，接近了腥臭的性器。在他还没反应过来的时候，就被高个儿按着头强迫他全都吞了进去。<br/> <br/>来不及，完全来不及。<br/>德米特里想要呕吐，但是完全做不到。他像是被刑讯逼供的犯人，嘴里塞着白布或者是碎纸什么之类的东西，被制约呼吸，被限制行动。<br/>无法反抗。<br/> <br/>“嘶——”是高个儿满足的喟叹。但德米特里现在只想哭。<br/> <br/>还没有来得及对自己的现状做出点什么没屁用的挣扎，德米特里再次感觉到了身后传来的不详的感觉。<br/>醉鬼拍了两下他的屁股，像是在观赏肉体在眼前的颤抖，然后随意地摸了摸他的后穴。<br/>不——<br/>强烈的疼痛，异物感，足以摧毁德米特里的神经。<br/>身后的醉鬼已经刺进了他。<br/>德米特里惊恐地哀叫着。他想要嚎出声来，想哭，想拼尽全力跳起来把这两个人都杀了，但是现实环境不会给他机会。<br/>与性毫无关系的行为，当然是对于德米特里来说。对他施以暴行的那两个狂徒，正沉溺于廉价的快乐之中。<br/>德米特里不知道自己是不是已经被撕裂了。除了在他脑海里无尽回荡着的苦痛，他已经感觉不到这个世界施加给他他的其他感觉。<br/>缺乏润滑的进行时。<br/>双倍的疼痛。<br/> <br/>德米特里止不住地呜咽，他痛苦的哀鸣和另外两个人畅快的低吼组成并不怎么协奏的协奏曲。<br/> <br/>“你他妈到底是不是出来卖的。”高个儿揪着德米特里短短的褐色卷发，强迫他收紧他的口腔，“口活烂的跟屎一样。快他妈的卖力点舔，不然打断你的脖子。”<br/>“别这么说他。”醉鬼迷蒙的声音从德米特里的屁股附近传来，“他屁股紧得很哦。”<br/>他的舌头被迫开始绕着高个儿的性器工作。德米特里勉强地开始学会用自己的嘴唇包住牙齿，以免磕痛别人。当然这不是出于什么乐于献身的服务精神，只是德米特里还不是很想惨死在这里而已。<br/>没有任何程度上的欢愉，德米特里全身尚且还工作着的感官能接收到的只有无限量的疼痛和难言的屈辱。<br/>即使这样，德米特里的下身依旧在多重刺激之下颤巍巍地站了起来。半软半硬地顶着他只是被多少解开了一点的皮带扣。<br/>生理反应没有给他带来额外的期待，有的只是另一个方向上的折磨。<br/>德米特里的脸被迫埋在高个儿下身黑色的乱毛里，硬而卷的毛发戳痛了德米特里的鼻尖和嘴唇，缺乏清洁的腥臭味道让他难以呼吸。<br/>身后时不时传来的毫无感情，甚至毫无节奏感可言的活塞运动完全没有意义，只是偶尔莽撞的冲刺带来的疼痛会让德米特里浑身一紧。<br/>仅此而已。<br/>“你真是个漂亮的宝贝儿……是吗？”醉鬼喃喃自语。他抓紧着用来束缚德米特里的领带，像是在驱使什么不太听话的牲口，下身疯狂地撞击。像飞蛾扑火，从德米特里身上汲取着他想要的热烈的欲望。<br/>现实没有给德米特里回答的余地。即使他有，他也不想说任何一个字。醉鬼像是意识到了这一点，也没有指望着要从德米特里这里收到什么回答。<br/>他粗糙的五指在德米特里的屁股上摩梭着，像是在把玩什么国外进口的华美瓷器。然后突然给了他的屁股一巴掌。<br/>突如其来的一击让德米特里的浑身一收，自然也夹紧了自己的后穴。德米特里听见醉鬼惊喜的哼哼声，结果就是他插自己插得更卖力了。<br/>但这对于德米特里并没有什么大的改变。他感觉现在的自己就是一个东西，一个玩具，一个承装欲望的容器，离人这个定义已经有了好远的距离。<br/>上帝啊。伴随着无力的抽泣，泪水从德米特里的眼眶中滚滚而下。咸的液体路过他白而丰满的脸颊，滑过他的下巴，最终落在他身前的水泥地上，聚成深色的一小滩。<br/>如果可以的话，求您救救我吧，哪怕只有这一次，好吗？<br/>德米特里不知道为什么想起了总统先生。<br/>不，现在不行。<br/>即使受着前后约束，德米特里也抽泣着摇头。<br/>总统先生的形象不应该出现这里。<br/>德米特里现在只是一个物件，他不配想到总统先生了。<br/> <br/>据说酒精会提高人在性方面的耐受力，但是看来对德米特里身后的这个醉鬼来说，提高的幅度相当有限。<br/>即便是性经验稀薄的德米特里，也能从他逐渐加快的频率和越来越多的胡言乱语中分辨出来，他离那个临界点已经不远了。<br/>解脱吗？<br/>应该是吧。<br/>德米特里能做的只是闭上眼睛，被动地承受有可能发生的一切。<br/>他只是个物件而已。<br/> <br/>果然，那个男人在结束了最后几下猛烈的抽刺之后，抽出他兴奋到极点的性器，在和德米特里的屁股的摩擦中射了。<br/>德米特里感觉自己的屁股被抓紧，力气大到让人想要迫切地挥手拂开他再额外附赠一顿痛骂。<br/>一定会留下痕迹的。<br/>德米特里感觉自己的屁股肯定青了。<br/>有点温热意思的体液点点落在德米特里的后腰附近。他已经无暇顾及了。今晚的德米特里已经够脏兮兮了，不差多少这一点了。<br/>中国有句老话怎么讲的？破罐子破摔而已。<br/> <br/>巨额的折磨只剩一半。德米特里感觉自己的鼻腔里多了些轻松的空气。<br/>竭水中的鱼的摇尾乞怜罢了。<br/>德米特里都由衷地感觉自己真惨。<br/> <br/>醉鬼显然对他的屁股有着超凡的兴趣。即便在他发泄完之后，也没有疏于抚摸、拍打甚至是亲吻那两半白而美的肉。<br/>德米特里并不觉得自己的屁股有多强大的吸引力，但是王八蛋的脑回路显然是不能按照常理来推算的。<br/>面前的高个儿可能也快了。虽然他一直嫌弃德米特里的口活烂的一比吊糟，但是视觉的刺激和心理的满足一样会服务于人的欲望。<br/>你们不过是想要征服、想要霸占、想让别人屈服在你们脚下吗？你们做到了。<br/>高个儿揪着德米特里的头发，强迫他把自己的性器吞向口腔中更深的地方。被戳到喉咙的德米特里真实地想吐，他也很愿意吐出来用呕吐物恶心死强迫他的暴徒，但很可惜，他现在连呼吸都困难了。<br/>长驱直入的性器架在他的食道和气道中间，形成一道的当不当正不正的烦人屏障。<br/>德米特里只能祈求一切早点结束。<br/> <br/>男人终于结束了他掳掠的暴行。高个儿把性器从德米特里嘴里抽出来，撸动几下之后射在他的脸上。德米特里的头发，睫毛，下巴，脸颊上都是含混不清的白色液体，再德米特里脸上连成绵延的一片，这是他苦痛的面具。<br/>德米特里的衣服大部分还都穿在身上，但他只觉得眼下的感觉比一丝不挂更屈辱，更让人想死。<br/>“还行，不亏。”高个儿适时地点评，他抽出钱夹，找出几张一千块的大票。也许是五张，但也许是更多，被高潮冲昏头脑的男人没有想得太多的能力。<br/>他把这些钱丢在德米特里脸上。<br/>有几张纸币被德米特里脸上的精液粘住，遮住他的视线。也挺好，睁眼看见的是联邦国徽总比睁眼看见的是暴徒要强。<br/>德米特里陷入了自我安慰的骗局。<br/>他听见绵绵的说话声，但懒得去管详细的对话内容。围困他的男人们已经去远离他的道路另一侧抽烟，理论上他应当可以站起来，但他没有。<br/>精神的打击，肉体的疲劳，已经让德米特里失去了站起身来的能力。他现在没有一头栽倒在地上就已经算是英雄好汉了。<br/>德米特里的心里空荡荡的。<br/>苦难结束了，但是神眷并没有来临。他的神呢？已经忘记了他吗？<br/>德米特里不想起身。<br/>如果长跪可以完成残忍的自我救赎的话，他也愿意。<br/> <br/>汽车的声音。<br/>很长时间，德米特里都没有听到除了他们几个之外的其他人声。但毕竟路的尽头是忠于夜晚的花街。只要夜色尚存，这里经过多少人都不为过。<br/>一直在旁边抽烟谈话的两个男人显然也习惯于这一点，并没有畏惧别人目光的意思。<br/>蚊子一般的谈话声依然绵绵不绝。<br/>汽车停下了。<br/>根据扑扬过来的尘土和热气来判断，这个停下的位置里德米特里不远。<br/>警察？或者是好心地想要帮一下他的过路人吗？<br/>他试图用求救声抓住一切他可以抓住的稻草，但是他的嗓子发不出任何声音。<br/>并不意外，但是格外地让人沮丧。<br/>德米特里悲伤地闭上了嘴，铅铁一样的沉重心情重新统治了他。<br/> <br/>一双皮鞋出现德米特里的视野中。<br/>除此之外，有一只手解开了束缚着德米特里的领带。重新获得双手的他一下子扑倒在地上。<br/>他终于拾起了抬眼的勇气。<br/>伴随着德米特里畏惧的战栗，这个世界的详细画面重回他的视网膜。不远处花街的迷蒙灯光在德米特里的眼中再次开始闪烁。<br/>然后是惨叫。<br/>来人是孤身一人，但强的可怕。他一巴掌把醉鬼扇倒在地，又在那个高个儿不服气地扑过来的时候一脚把他踹出去几米远，和路边的树猛烈地撞在一起。<br/>没有几下，两个人就都不动了。<br/>是谁？<br/>德米特里的视野无比模糊，他分不清阻碍他看清世界的究竟是泪水，沙土，还是他自己的绝望。<br/> <br/>“季玛。”熟悉的声音。<br/>虽然并非德米特里的本意，但他在听到这个声音的瞬间眼泪就夺眶而出。<br/>德米特里时常告诉自己，他已经是三十多岁的成年男人了，不能总是落泪，但他确实是忍不住。<br/>比起刚刚因为疼痛或者是屈辱而蓄积的眼泪，此时的德米特里更想抽噎，想嚎啕，想放声大哭，怎么丢人怎么来。<br/>他终于找到了放心的地方。<br/>“总、总总统、总统先生！”在无限的抽泣声中夹杂的是德米特里断断续续的声音。<br/>“在，在这里。”弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京的声音停留在依然跪伏着的德米特里的脑袋上方，然后他用胸膛贴紧了德米特里脏污的脸，还不忘把上面的钞票拿掉，“说过了，叫我瓦洛佳。瓦洛佳，好吗？”<br/>“瓦洛佳！”德米特里复读机一样地叫了一声，然后又是大哭。<br/>弗拉基米尔把德米特里打横儿抱到了他开来的车里。德米特里不知道他是怎么做到的——那是他体重的巅峰时期，他大概有九十公斤重——车后座里温暖而柔软，有着和水泥地以及暴徒不沾边的人间温暖气息。<br/>还有弗拉基米尔的味道。<br/>放心和疲劳混合冲压下，德米特里很快睡着了。<br/>车外的弗拉基米尔，拾起了地上已经扭曲肮脏得不成样子的领带。<br/>一共三条。弗拉基米尔认得其中一条是德米特里的。他是个喜欢蓝色的年轻人。<br/>弗拉基米尔小心翼翼地把那条还看的出是蓝色的领带踹进兜里，捡起另外两条走向了不远处被打得瘫倒在地的两个人。<br/> <br/>喜欢囚禁，喜欢捆绑别人手脚？现在是你的机会。<br/>那两个人在地上只剩下恐惧地扭动。<br/>他们刚刚见识过弗拉基米尔的身手，现在又见识到了弗拉基米尔的脸。虽然他上位才两年时间，但是没有人会忘记他的面容——这是联邦总统。<br/>两个暴徒刚刚还猖狂得不得了的神情现在已经全员消散，他们的脸因惊恐而扭曲。<br/>弗拉基米尔并没有做太多多余的事情。<br/>毕竟德米特里还在车里等着他。<br/>弗拉基米尔只是再次把那两条蛆虫一样蠕动着的人打晕，用捡来的领带捆上了他们的手脚。从德米特里的遭遇来看，他们应该还挺喜欢这一套。<br/>他还比较仁慈，没有直接把这俩人捶死。按照他自己的设想，他本来应该把这俩王八蛋五马分尸。<br/>弗拉基米尔打了通电话。<br/>“来人。”弗拉基米尔现在缺乏耐心，话也说得很短。他把地址丢给电话另一头的人，和德米特里不一样，他分辨方向的能力极好，即使是在黑夜中，“这有两个捆着的死人，把他们随便扔到哪里去。”<br/>“别让他们再出现在人世间。”这是弗拉基米尔最后的补充。<br/> <br/>弗拉基米尔回到了车上。后座的人早已睡着，往常漂亮的大眼睛现在紧闭着，鼻尖泛红，不知道是因为哭泣还是因为已经开始冷下来的莫斯科的秋天。<br/>花街的附近有很多不怎么太正规的旅馆，主要面向的顾客是不想在花街店里寻欢作乐的嫖客们。总有些人有异于常人的兴趣爱好，在店里施展不开的那种。<br/>“一间房。”弗拉基米尔还是记得找了个口罩遮住自己的脸，他不想因为这种事情上新闻，也不想德米特里因为这种事情上新闻。<br/>一些遮挡是有必要的。<br/>对于他把德米特里抱进房间的时候，老板娘玩味的眼神和诡异的笑容，弗拉基米尔表示自己这一次可以不在意。<br/>仅限一次。<br/> <br/>位置的变动让德米特里醒了过来。<br/>他发现自己仰躺在一张床品很粗糙但还算干净的床上，旁边站着正在把德米特里和自己弄脏的衣服拍好收起来的弗拉基米尔。<br/>德米特里动了动身子。<br/>残留的疼痛依然挥之不去，所有的束缚都已经不复存在。身上在尘土和其他污秽东西中被弄得破败不堪的衣物都已经被除掉，因此德米特里现在一丝不挂。<br/>他身上盖着被子，被子上是弗拉基米尔的的大衣，散发着熟悉的味道。<br/>德米特里突然大哭起来。<br/>不是默默地流泪，而是伴随着几乎让他自己背过气去的抽噎的嚎啕大哭。<br/>弗拉基米尔被惊动了，他放下自己手里的衣服，到床边去查看德米特里的情况。德米特里猛地坐起身来，尽管让屁股和床面接触给他带来了新的疼痛，但德米特里不想管这些，他只顾把自己的头和脸紧贴在弗拉基米尔的肩头，接着以惊人的音量嚎啕大哭。<br/>“没事，已经没事了。”弗拉基米尔略显无措地抚摸着德米特里裸露在空气中的后背。雪白而丰润的背，不是应该被玷污的东西。<br/>德米特里不知道自己哭了多久，直到眼前的事物开始因为抽噎缺氧而开始发黑，他才渐渐地停了下来。但是透明的眼泪依然沿着他漂亮的眼睛滚滚而下，像是取之不尽用之不竭的水资源。<br/> <br/>“要洗澡吗？”并不是嫌弃德米特里，只是觉得他现在的情况适合去洗一下。毕竟他的头发都已经开始板结了。<br/>至于是什么让它们板结的，弗拉基米尔不想关心。<br/>德米特里点了点头，带卷儿的棕毛在弗拉基米尔眼前颤抖着。<br/>弗拉基米尔依然把德米特里抱到了浴室。<br/>但随后，他就发现德米特里现在完全无法自己站立。恐惧和体力耗尽带来的颤抖是一方面，主要是德米特里的膝盖在和水泥地重复的摩擦中受伤，出于人类对于疼痛的回避，他无法伸直自己的膝盖。<br/>怎么办。<br/>“不介意的话，我来陪你洗吧。”还是要问一下德米特里的意见，这可算是亲密接触。<br/>德米特里当然愿意。<br/>弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇愿意触碰现在的他的话，这是他的荣幸，他的救赎。<br/> <br/>弗拉基米尔脱掉了他所有的衣服，四十多岁的他依旧保持着小伙子一样的精壮身材。虽然德米特里很重，但是捞起他对于弗拉基米尔并不是特别难的事情，稍微费点力而已。<br/>“小心你的伤口。”在脱掉德米特里的衣服的时候，弗拉基米尔已经清理了他腿上的伤。上面只有一些黏附的西装裤纤维，并不复杂，但现在随着伤口主人的动作，它明显开裂了。<br/>“疼……”德米特里扁着嘴，这是无辜的陈述。<br/>“来吧。”弗拉基米尔朝着德米特里伸出双手。本来打算给德米特里擦擦就出去的他，先来看来不得不置身事内了，“到我这来。”<br/>德米特里把自己投到弗拉基米尔的怀抱里。总统先生的胸怀过于温暖宽广，他又想哭了。泪水这种东西仿佛是有一个什么闸门，只要打开了之后，短时间内哭泣会变成一件超级简单的事情。<br/>弗拉基米尔用手臂穿过德米特里的腋下，环住他的前胸。德米特里有胸毛，但是不多，而且很细软，在热水的作用下被完全打湿，没什么存在感。<br/>弗拉基米尔在双手之间揉搓出泡沫，擦在德米特里的身上，并且注意避开德米特里受伤的地方，以免因为刺激而让他疼痛。在这个过程中，德米特里只要扶着浴室扶手站着就行，不算太难。<br/>但对于弗拉基米尔来说有点难。<br/>德米特里的皮肤比他想象中要细滑很多，他白而年轻，肢体在脂肪和胶原蛋白的支撑下，显得像是一团秋后膨胀的棉花。<br/>德米特里摸起来真不像是个男人。<br/>他像是瓷白的摆设件，棕色短毛的熊玩偶，有着蓝眼的贵价洋娃娃。<br/>虽然这么想很不道德。<br/>但是弗拉基米尔还是觉得，如果给他两瓶酒，他也未必有百分百能在这具躯体前保持理智的信心。<br/>现在不是想这个的时候。<br/>弗拉基米尔继续为德米特里擦洗着身体，肥皂泡沫是他和德米特里之间唯一用来遮羞的屏障。在接近德米特里的屁股的时候，弗拉基米尔发现了上面显眼的指痕。<br/>蓬勃的妒意一瞬间从他的内心奔涌而出，几乎冲垮他的理智，连他自己都猜不到自己为什么会在一瞬间这么想。<br/>弗拉基米尔只能将那解释成是对于有人伤害了自己的下属的愤怒。<br/>但是刚刚几乎具象化在舌尖的酸苦清楚地告诉他，那是跟愤怒完全不同的东西。<br/>但不重要。<br/>眼前最重要的事情是德米特里。<br/>德米特里涨红着脸，扭动着想要用手接近自己的屁股。但他过于丰润的身子和现在奇怪的姿势显然阻止了他这么做，他并不太够得到自己的身后。<br/>“怎么了？”弗拉基米尔觉得自己需要把热水关成冷水，说不定能把自己的理智留得长一点，但他没有机会。<br/>“后面……”德米特里不好意思描述得更加详细。如果是身体后面的其他地方，他都会准确地叫出那个部分的生物学名字，只有那里，德米特里现在叫不出。<br/>“这儿？”弗拉基米尔把手伸进了德米特里的股沟里。紧实而过于饱满的屁股让弗拉基米尔产生了一种自己正在刷卡的错觉。<br/>德米特里震颤了一下，但没有否定。<br/>弗拉基米尔一路向下。他分开德米特里的双腿，掰开他的屁股，把水引进来。温热的水流冲洗着德米特里不久之前刚刚被凌虐的后穴，带来一丝不切实际的舒适感。<br/>他不应该的！德米特里察觉到了自己脸上并不由淋浴房里的热气带来的潮红，想要抑制多余的想法。<br/>但刚刚粗暴的性事中，他的欲望在重复的生理刺激中被撩拨，却缺乏满足。性是一种需要有始有终的东西，有头无尾只会让人肝火上亢。<br/>德米特里现在处于敏感状态的尽头。<br/>他像一个被踢了一脚的足球一样，很难停下来。德米特里的脑子里充满着不切实际的欲望和幻想。<br/>他的激素，他的思考，他所处在的现状都告诉他，一切皆有可能。<br/>太羞耻了。<br/>但德米特里忠实地屈从于自己的想象。他向万千神明坦诚，他渴望被一个叫弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京的男人攻占、侵略由内而外地涂满他特有的标记，沾上他独特的味道，永不散去。<br/>“弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇……请帮我清洗一下……”德米特里感觉自己声如蚊呐，但在他自己的心里，他刚刚的声音和话语，在自信地回响，“我自己够不到……”<br/> <br/>如此残忍的邀请。<br/>弗拉基米尔在淋浴房带来的迷蒙雾气中，隐约感觉他无法拒绝。<br/>他的手指伸向尚且红肿的后穴，以一种生涩但力气很大的方式按压探入。<br/>德米特里发出吃痛的哼哼，那可是受过伤的地方。<br/>弗拉基米尔忘记了自己还有收手这个选择。他减轻了力度，换用更温和的打圈的方式而非直刺作为自己的探入的手段。<br/>德米特里闭上了眼睛。热水冲在他的后腰上，以一种很俄罗斯的力度，让他有点疼。但德米特里现在全部的注意力都在他的后穴上，无暇顾及其他。<br/>他似乎只剩那一个地方能感知，能收缩，能抽动。德米特里将自己全部的感官都押注在自己的身后，并以此打赌它会带来更大的回报。<br/> <br/>对于弗拉基米尔来说，目前的情况是难以忍受的。<br/>白嫩的屁股，红肿的穴口，温柔的水流接近它，时而落入，时而环绕着流下，结合情人旅馆的淋浴房这个地理位置，简直凑齐了一切能让人的理智原地灰飞烟灭的元素。<br/>德米特里还在弗拉基米尔的抚摸下时不时地发出不知道是有意还是无意的低声呻吟。完蛋，这个人到底知不知道自己有多诱人？<br/>美而不自知，有时也是一种罪过。<br/>弗拉基米尔已经觉得自己硬得难以忍受了。他不得不用一种奇怪的姿势拉开自己的下半身和德米特里的距离，以免自己的龟头突然戳到人家的屁股上去。<br/>弗拉基米尔朝着穴口探入了一个指节。<br/> <br/>德米特里突然感到无尽的空虚。<br/>刚刚明明不是这个样子的……刚刚……<br/>德米特里想起了几个小时之前的经历。<br/>那种抽痛、跳动的感觉……那是……<br/>德米特里又觉得自己走在崩溃的边缘线上。对于惨痛经历的回忆让他的心灵深受打击，但身后戳刺的感觉又强迫着让他去想起。<br/>太难过了，太难过了。<br/>德米特里在水流中哭泣，他的肩膀在淋浴喷头下抖动，久久不息。<br/>德米特里渴望，无尽地渴望，渴望新的戳刺，新的进入，用新的征服和掠夺来覆盖他之前感受过的一切。但他又畏惧，觉得自己是不是已经开始不怎么太正常，他之前从不这样，为什么会突然这么想了呢！<br/>欲望和伤害相互纠缠的结果，就只有哭泣。<br/> <br/>“季玛……”弗拉基米尔感觉手足无措。即使是他的女儿们无缘无故地在半夜突然大哭也没有让他如此不知如何是好过。<br/>该怎么办？弗拉基米尔只剩这一个想法。<br/>够了。<br/>弗拉基米尔伸出两只手捧住德米特里的脸，强行让他转过来看着自己。曾经习惯于拿枪杀人的双手孔武有力，不是德米特里能抗拒的力量。但它们又是如此温柔，捧着德米特里脸的动作像是握着唯一仅有的复活节彩蛋，不忍心打破所有巧克力的安宁。<br/>德米特里觉得自己可以停下哭泣了。<br/>“看着我。”弗拉基米尔浅色的眼睛穿过水雾，穿过德米特里的瞳孔和视神经，直达他的内心深处，“告诉我，你想要什么。”<br/>不容置疑，不容反驳，甚至不容不回答的语气，像是柔中带刚的铠甲，包裹支撑着德米特里。<br/>德米特里觉得自己有开口的勇气。<br/>他……<br/>他想要被侵入，被占有，被攻城略地，被渗透入熟悉而令人安心的气息，他想要成为弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京的所有物，不只是仅有一次，而是一直，永远，直到世界消亡的尽头。<br/>但是德米特里什么也没说。<br/>他只是用他湛蓝的眼睛回望着弗拉基米尔。神明啊，如果你尚在的话，请读懂我的心，看穿我缄默的灵魂吧。<br/>神明再一次感召而来。<br/>弗拉基米尔俯身向德米特里。缺乏内增高的加持的德米特里实际上比弗拉基米尔要矮一截，他整个人很快就落在了弗拉基米尔视线的笼罩之下。<br/>他们眼神相望，然后鼻尖相碰，之后嘴唇紧紧地贴在一起。<br/>令人昏眩的窒息感。<br/>德米特里张大了嘴想要换气，伴随着新鲜空气登门造访的还有弗拉基米尔的舌尖。它像一双准备新年大扫除的手，尽情地、用力地缠绕过德米特里口腔中的所有地方。<br/>如此完美。<br/>弗拉基米尔伸手拧开在刚刚的肢体碰撞中被压得关掉的热水。水流再一次从德米特里的头顶流向他的全身。<br/>从头发开始。<br/>弗拉基米尔双手穿过德米特里湿透的棕色卷发，意欲用指尖接触他的每一根发丝。弗拉基米尔稍稍退开一点距离，捧着德米特里的脸尽情摩梭。<br/>这是他的所有物，是他的附庸。<br/>弗拉基米尔再次吻上去。<br/>弗拉基米尔借着水流轻抚德米特里的脖子，用唇齿撕咬每一点有可能是别人造成的红痕，直到他自己重新落下新的痕迹。他抚摸德米特里的肩头，他的胸膛，他的腹部，他的腰侧。弗拉基米尔像创世的基督一样，所有地方必亲自走过，亲自到过，如此尽职尽责。<br/>弗拉基米尔顺着股缝，在那雪白的肉上重新印上自己的指痕。而后他摸向德米特里的大腿，小腿，脚踝，手指滑过他弧线优美的足弓。弗拉基米尔甚至在这个美丽的上帝造物面前跪下，亲吻他的脚趾，以表示对神明慷慨赠与的感激。<br/>弗拉基米尔昂起了头，在他跪伏在德米特里身前的时候。<br/>虽然隐约觉得弗拉基米尔不适合跪在自己的面前，但是直觉告诉德米特里，他不必介意。<br/>他很清楚，面前的男人即为他的造物主，即为他的神明，他的救赎。而造物主是不拘形态的，无论他蹲伏、趴卧，甚至深埋于尘埃之中，只要他存在，他就是至高的，无人能凌驾于他之上的。<br/>德米特里坚定地如此觉得。<br/> <br/>弗拉基米尔张口含住了德米特里的性器。<br/>德米特里猛地仰头，过分的刺激使得他几乎背过气去。水流冲刷在他的脸上，让他无法睁眼，也无法呼吸。<br/>但德米特里心甘情愿。<br/>如果这是欢愉的代价，那么其实还挺便宜。<br/> <br/>吮吸的目的并不是为了取悦彼此，德米特里和弗拉基米尔都很清楚这一点，于是性器在口腔里的活动只是浅尝辄止，没有更深入的下一步。<br/>德米特里的全身都已经被弗拉基米尔虔诚地抚摸、清洗、重新占有。德米特里的体表完全地属于弗拉基米尔。<br/>还有其他的部分等待弗拉基米尔插旗。但淋浴房已经不是合适的战场了。<br/> <br/>弗拉基米尔和德米特里，两个人相互搀扶，彼此拥抱，跌跌撞撞地走出淋浴房。找个更贴切的形容方式，不如说他俩是摔出去的。<br/>跌到干净空虚的大床上，两个人的体重让床脚发出一声不堪重负的吱嘎声，但这不重要，谁还管它呢。<br/>塌了就干脆在地板上做好了。<br/>棉质的床上用品吸去他们身上的水分，再折合成等量的炙热氛围还给两个人。他们赤身在床上亲吻，相拥，彼此抚摸。<br/>弗拉基米尔贪婪地啃食着德米特里的脖颈和锁骨，像是第一次见到活人的吸血鬼。<br/>但是这不够，远远不够。<br/>他们都心知肚明。<br/> <br/>被子不知道被掀飞到了房间的哪个角落，总之床上只有这两个人在紧紧拥抱。他们的肢体缠绕在一起，好像都要溶解自己去化作为对方的一部分。<br/>动情的抚摸从上身开始，滑过脖颈，乳头，胸腹，胯间。<br/>两个人都硬到可以直接拿自己的性器去当棍子揍人，这两根硬邦邦的东西正紧密地抵在一起，彼此不服输地朝着对方传递着热量和性的跳动。<br/>稍微比较了一下，德米特里还是觉得弗拉基米尔的尺寸更胜一筹。但这不重要，完全不重要。<br/> <br/>重头戏。<br/>在充分的放松和愉悦的心情之下，指尖的再次探入是如此容易。弗拉基米尔拿惯枪的手从不会有太长的指甲，不用担心他伤到德米特里。<br/>实际上他这种温柔到过于缓慢的动作要是能伤到德米特里那还就奇怪了呢。<br/>探入，扩张，旋转。肠壁在手指的征服下开始散发处坦率的热量，开始分泌浓稠的汁液，准备犒赏来人。<br/>不曾有过的感觉。<br/>德米特里觉得自己能做的事情只剩下用手捂住他自己的脸，别无其它。<br/>在结束了所有应该有的扩张和温柔的引导之后，弗拉基米尔再次抬起了头。<br/>屋子里没有开灯，两双眼睛对望，朝对方散发着只有他们能动的光芒和信息。<br/>这是许可，最终的许可。<br/> <br/>弗拉基米尔的阴茎抵在了德米特里的穴口上。<br/>仅仅是这种程度的接触，也依然掀起德米特里排山倒海般的战栗。他心跳如擂鼓，疯狂出汗，不敢看对方的样子活像是在高中毕业舞会之后第一次爬上别人床的处男。<br/>怂但开心。<br/> <br/>弗拉基米尔低头赠与德米特里一吻，而对方作为回馈，用腿环住了弗拉基米尔的腰。<br/>长驱直入。<br/>阴茎在充分准备好的肠壁里带来的感觉是无法描述的。德米特里只能感觉到自己的脑子里大概是有烟花，有连天炮火，把他的理智轰得魂飞魄散，灰飞烟灭，永世不得超生。<br/>德米特里情不自禁地绞紧了自己的后穴。<br/>他的理智和疯狂第一次在脑海中达成了一致协议，要求他去亲近，去感受身前的这个男人，去绞紧自己肠壁，去用自己的粘膜记住这个男人的形状。记住他每一次冲撞的力度，记住他低吟的声调，记住他额头的汗水。<br/>记住他的一切。<br/>德米特里感觉自己喉咙里发出的声音可能不是他自己的更有可能是从莫斯科最淫荡、最尽职尽责的妓女那里借来的。他听见自己的声带未经自己的同意吐露出各式呻吟，感觉自己的鼻腔正竭尽所能汲取空气中弗拉基米尔的味道，发现自己的心跳正无尽地朝着身前的男人献媚——<br/>德米特里感觉自己属于弗拉基米尔。<br/>如此餍足，如此彻底，如此倾尽全力的交融。由内而外，从灵魂到肉体，从我到他。<br/>德米特里从未如此放纵。<br/>他尽情地呼叫，呻吟，发出甜腻的声音祈求着身前的男人赠与他想要的一切，他摇动着自己的屁股去套弄对方的阴茎，换来更加猛烈的抽插和他自己满足的颤抖。<br/>德米特里忘记了谁是总统，谁又是办公厅副主任，他不记得他们两个的名字，父称，忘记彼此的姓氏。他只知享受，他是灵与肉的天使，是爱与欲的门徒。<br/>如此美妙。<br/> <br/>弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京第一次有了自己即将融化的既视感。他被无尽地索取，但又乐意至极。<br/>这是他一生中收获的最诚挚的恳求，彻底地、完全地，不留任何余地地占有一个人。<br/>他嫉妒，因为有人未经他的许可而私自动了他的所有物而感到非凡的嫉妒。在猛烈的抽插中将身下人的呻吟尽收于耳，嫉妒慢慢地消散了。<br/>德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫，只会对我如此坦诚，对我如此需要，对我如此毫无保留。<br/>他从不，也绝不会属于他人。<br/>弗拉基米尔放心了。<br/> <br/>肉体的交融在呻吟和汗水中更进一步。弗拉基米尔无论是长度还是粗细都是那两个糟心的嫖客不能企及的。德米特里觉得自己的肚子里充斥着迷人的温暖，那是情欲，是爱，是对自己爱人最诚恳的诉说和真情流露。<br/>求你，求你永远属于我，永远不离开我。<br/>德米特里表示同意。<br/> <br/>气温的灼热更甚。德米特里觉得自己的呻吟都已经开始变调了，他没法控制自己，他想要更多，想要经历一切，迫切地想要一个结果。<br/>阴茎在他身前肿硬着，随着弗拉基米尔的动作不住地上下摇动，击打在德米特里白而丰满的小腹上，留下星点粘液的痕迹。<br/>但德米特里没空理它，他全部的十指正忙着抓握、揉搓他身下的床单，可怜的棉布制品已经在他的力度之下出现了几个看起来很难修补的洞。<br/>肠道中令人昏眩的戳刺还在继续，对于敏感点的刮擦让德米特里无暇顾及其他。潮水般的欲望冲垮了德米特里所有的理智，他没完没了地缠着弗拉基米尔的腰，索求着更多他想要的东西。<br/>肉欲的膨胀让弗拉基米尔自顾不暇。<br/>德米特里大睁着他已经失焦的蓝色眼睛，长睫毛如蝴蝶上下翻飞。<br/>他张开因呼喊和呻吟而干裂的嘴唇，他驱使已经过度疲劳的声带。<br/>他说。<br/>“瓦洛佳。”<br/>语句的结尾像是带着轻轻的叹息。满足的叹息，受用的叹息，一个来自已经摘取了花园中最美丽的花而别无所求的旅行者的叹息。<br/> <br/>有什么无名的东西在弗拉基米尔的脑海和耳边同时炸裂开来，把他的理智崩成一团碎渣。他听不见德米特里任何的话语或者呼叫，他只看见德米特里徒然长大的嘴，看见他喉咙间口腔内鲜艳的粉红色。<br/>如果有可能，弗拉基米尔觉得自己全身血液的一半冲向了自己的阴茎，另一半负责搅乱他本来就不怎么太清醒的大脑。<br/>绝了。<br/>弗拉基米尔搬起德米特里的大腿，让他的两瓣屁股紧紧地夹住自己的性器。抽插不足以形容此刻的行为，这是统治，是蛮横的掠夺，是弗拉基米尔的性器在鞭打着承接他的内壁。<br/>这一切太超出德米特里的意料之外了。从弗拉基米尔搬起他的腿的瞬间，德米特里就感觉事情已经脱离了他能预料到的范畴。<br/>随之而来的是狂风骤雨般的性爱。<br/>激烈的抽插，狂乱的呼喊，肉体相碰的啪啪声不绝于耳，德米特里几乎觉得自己的屁股要在这场性事中阵亡。<br/>有什么危险的东西正在攀升。<br/>德米特里不是没有体会过高潮的感觉，他有妻子，性经验并不太少。但他还是感觉到了与众不同的事情正在发生。<br/>未曾有过的感觉以弗拉基米尔在自己体内的性器为中点向着四周迅速地四散开来。电击、针刺一样的触感沿着德米特里的脊柱蜿蜒向上，攻占了他的脑子，炸开他所有的鸡皮疙瘩。每一次抽插的触碰和刮擦都让德米特里浑身一抖，但他却着了迷，晃着腰去索求更大的量。<br/>有什么正在到来。但德米特里只能看见它的一个遥远的边际，真正的来客还在很远之外。<br/>德米特里迫不及待。他的喉咙里发出渴求的哭叫，他大声呜咽，像一个任性的孩子，他极尽所能发出高亢的呻吟声，不满，但又过分满足。<br/>太难忍受了。<br/>德米特里对于迟来的未知感觉感到由衷地不满，他想要加快快乐光临的进程。德米特里的手伸向自己很久没有被照顾到的阴茎，想要靠抚摸它来达到自己的目的。<br/>弗拉基米尔没有给他机会。他捉住德米特里的双手，紧握着那双圆润的手腕，紧紧地按在德米特里的头顶。<br/>德米特里不满地哀叫，挣扎扭动着自己的身体。体内的弗拉基米尔的阴茎因此戳到了令他爆炸的位置，德米特里的腰狠狠地弹了一下，又落回床上，不再对弗拉基米尔的行为表示异议。<br/>完全失控的身体更能彻底地感受自身之外的感觉。德米特里紧闭着眼睛，生理性的泪水汇集在他的眼角。他的表情像是痛苦，又像是无尽欢愉。<br/>是时候了。<br/>弗拉基米尔能感觉到自己的某些部分正叫嚣着要脱离他的控制，他决定给它们一个机会。弗拉基米尔突然加快了抽插的速度。德米特里在突然的改变之中尖叫了一声，他浑身绷紧，几乎要挣脱弗拉基米尔的束缚。<br/>但弗拉基米尔没有给他机会。德米特里依旧被牢牢地按着，他倒回床上，雪白而因为房间里的微光而稍稍发亮的丰润身子不受控制地颤抖。他感觉自己心跳超速，喉咙收紧到像是要自己扼死他自己，眼睛紧闭直到把蓄积的泪水挤得满脸都是，眉毛相互较劲仿佛它们本来是一个整体——<br/>德米特里的身体弯成一张弓，拉开，朝向弗拉基米尔的方向。弗拉基米尔紧抱着德米特里无限接近他的身躯，在里外两个层面上尽力和他合二为一——<br/>这是最终的收场。<br/> <br/>有无数的烟花在他们的意识里一起炸响，如果可以的话，这个房间里像是有二十架波音747同时起飞。意识，思想，他们所能感受到的一切都是一片混乱，剩下的只有轰隆隆的响声。<br/>德米特里自己的精液喷溅在他和弗拉基米尔的胸腹之间，把他们的上半身沾湿得一塌糊涂。弗拉基米尔射在德米特里的身体里，微凉的精液是已经开始发烧的肠壁里不一样的温度。<br/> <br/>如从云端坠落。<br/>他们仿佛又回到了人世间。<br/> <br/>他们诚挚地呼吸，深情地拥抱，感谢自己拥有生命，拥有意识，拥有彼此。<br/>如此美好。<br/> <br/>“要……呃，要去洗一下吗？”弗拉基米尔率先从高潮里挣脱出来，德米特里则看起来好像是昏过去了。他粗略地看了一下两个人的情况。从床单和周围的东西以及他们两个的状况来看，实在是很难分辨他们到底是打了一炮还是打了一架。<br/>“不。”德米特里只是闭着眼睛，拒绝得倒是非常干脆。<br/>他终于把自己的身体到灵魂都浸泡在弗拉基米尔的味道里，由内而外，由表象至本心，他干嘛还要去洗掉呢。<br/>留着最好，能永远留着更好。<br/> <br/>那听你的。<br/>弗拉基米尔搂紧了怀里属于他也永远属于他的身体和灵魂。<br/>他由身到心散发着满足的喟叹。<br/>我占有了你。<br/>我命令你，永远不能离开。<br/> <br/>——亲爱的德米特里·阿纳托利耶维奇·梅德韦杰夫啊。<br/>——亲爱的弗拉基米尔·弗拉基米罗维奇·普京啊。<br/>——以我的灵魂，我的肉体，我身心的全部，我生命中的一切起誓。<br/>——我永远爱你。<br/> <br/> <br/> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>